In order to provide an electrical connection to the individual components of a motor vehicle door lock, such as electric motors, micro switches, sensors, etc., the opening may have to be sealed to ensure that any moisture that may occur in the area outside of the lock housing cannot penetrate the opposite side of the fastening part and/or the electrical connections. In order to achieve this, numerous different measures have already been suggested which have, however, only to some extent fulfilled the requirements for a compact design, simple installation, inexpensive production and/or a permanent sealing.
The invention has the task of at least partially solving the said problems of prior art embodiments. In particular it aims to provide devices that provide a moisture seal even in case of relatively high production tolerances of the components to be joined. At the same time, the sealing components should be cheap to produce and should be installable under different operating conditions.